Clean Slate Chapter 4 Olivia's Perspective
by Samy22
Summary: Olivia


**Clean Slate**

Chapter 4

I had just resolved a case that really hit home. A young pop star with a pristine image and a reputation as America's sweetheart had been blackmailed by her married jilted manager. He threatened to release their sex tape in retaliation because she decided to move on without him. Now if she had a bad girl image it would be okay but Ali Slater made her millions as Disney's biggest sensation since Miley Cyrus. We cut him short in his tracks, destroyed the evidence and in turn blackmailed him. Apparently Mr. Manager had a thing for 14 year old girls and we had that in his illustrious collection of tapes. It felt good to solve people's problems.

My name is Olivia Pope and that's what I do. My gladiators and I resolve issues. I have no family but my beloved mother who I barely see. My gladiators are my family. They give me unconditional love and in essence make me a better person. I have to be tough but I also lead with my gut and my heart. The crew and I were determined to celebrate this victory. Ali Slater had given us a bonus of $1 million along with the $500,000 upfront. It felt good. "Olivia, you need to start dating", Stephen Finch said. "You know I am not normal." "I want you to be happy, Stephen said sadly." "You guys make me happy." "Have you spoken to him lately?" "Who", I asked playing dumb. "You know who Mr. President." "Why should I?" Stephen Finch was a womanizer in the worst way but a darn good friend. He had his issues but he loved helping people. He helped me when I was down and out. I am very private about my emotions but Stephen was like my brother. When he had a mental breakdown I went to be with him in Florida and he never forgot. A year ago I was on the verge of my own nervous breakdown and then I told him. He didn't judge me he let me cry and said "Liv your secret is safe with me." He actually sided with this man, my lover. He said he understood where he was coming from but ultimately he was on my side and would protect me fiercely. Ours was a brother sister love story. He was my brother from a different mother. "No Stephen I have not spoken to the President. Why should I?" "Today remember." "I know it's his birthday. It's too painful to see him now." With that my phone rang. "Hello, Hi Cyrus long times no hear. Maybe tomorrow. Stop by my office." I wonder what Cyrus wanted to say. It had been so long.

The next day I met him in my waiting room. We hugged. I love this man. He was like a father to me. "How are you Olivia?" "I am good. How is your mother?" "I see her occasionally. She enjoys the weather in Florida. Can't stand DC again." "Good." "How is James?" "He is fine." After a brief awkward silence he started. "The President needs to see you." "Why?" "There's this silly little girl obsessed with him and she's been telling everyone the President and her are together." "Well are they?" "No Fitz and Mellie are determined to make the marriage work. She never leaves his side." I shouldn't be worried but just the thought of their reconciliation worried me. The emotions of last year came flooding back. "I need to see him alone." "Come to the White House." "No I would prefer he come to Camp David. I need to hear his side of the story before I decide if it's worth it." "Why the animosity. You guys were a great team before. You gave up eighteen months on the trail to get him elected and just up and left. You should be reaping the rewards of your labor. I never got my answer Olivia why did you leave." "I just wanted to do my own thing. Besides he has you and I know because of that he will be okay." "I will give him a call right now." Thoughts rushed through my mind. Would he want to talk to me on the phone? "Okay Mr. President I will tell her. Yes 11 am tomorrow. Hold on for her. "Hi", he said is that deep set voice that use to get to me every time and from my reaction still had the same effect. "Hi Mr. President, how are you." "It's been a stressful year but it is what it is. So Livie Cyrus says 11 tomorrow is okay with you." "Sure I'll be there." Before his voice could draw me in more I hung up.

I thought he was my past but hearing him sent tingles throughout my body. He had so much power over me. My parents' tumultuous relationship made me a firm believer that I didn't need any man. My dad used my mom as a punching bag for years. I decided to take Tae Kwando Classes and at 16 when I was good enough I beat him up. My estranged father who had beat up on my mom for as long as I could remember. My mom and I left for the women's shelter and I never saw Oliver Pope again till I went to visit him on his deathbed. I promised myself I would never give in to any man. I dated in college, had a boyfriend but never let it go too far. Until at 33 I met Fitzgerald Thomas Grant 3.I remember when Cyrus introduced us. Wow he was definitely a looker. About 6'2 with an athletic muscular build and deep gray eyes. Those eyes. It's like his eyes were his superpower. Like Clinton he could connect with people and empathize. He was a good man. But the thing that got me every time was that voice. I wonder what was it about that voice that made me blush. This was silly I thought. Probably a dumb crush because of the time we spent together. So I backed off and stayed away but the more I distanced myself the more I thought about him. Occasionally locking of eyes and I knew what it was. We were falling for each other. He would stylishly brush his hand against mine, praise me almost ridiculously. He was like a puppy in love. He wasn't hiding it but I was going to be the grown up and check him or ignore him or so I thought and then that knock in New Hampshire. I should have said no but I couldn't and when he touched me I was weak. I wanted this so much and we made love and I literally cried because it felt so right emotionally and physically. This was wrong I know but my heart needed my fix. Fitz was my fix. He knew what to do and what to say and I was his. I justified myself by saying this was destiny and he and Mellie were in a loveless marriage. My gut told me it would end badly but the moments we spent together. We made the most of it-the little things, the gestures, his bad jokes and smart Alec attitude. He was definitely my dream guy in my head. But before I knew it I came crashing back to reality. A miscarriage, a break up and the hurt and unresolved feelings came back.

I snapped back to reality as I reached the gates of Camp David. I was so nervous as I entered the room and there he was. My Fitz, well technically he wasn't anymore. He lit up and smiled. "Livie how are you?" "Fine", I said and sighed. "Where is Cyrus", I asked very quickly trying to control the moment. "He had an emergency. I am glad you could come." With that he flashed a smile and his eyes look directly into mine and I felt like I truly never left his side. He was still my joy, my pain, my medicine, my poison and my love. "Glad to be hear", I whispered and smiled.


End file.
